


What Would You Do On The Outside?

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, cute boyfriends star watching, jean making eren think stupid things, levi gets grass stains on his white pants and doesnt care for once, talk of the outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren go star watching, Eren tells Levi all about the outside, they discuss what they would do if they could live free from the Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do On The Outside?

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for AO3. I swear I'm not usually this shitty of a writer but I wanted to get something up because I just joined so i wrote this up quickly. Levi might seem a little OOC, but I'm seriously working on getting his character down as perfectly as I can. Also! My first published Ereri fic, I have so much more planned for this pairing in the future!

“Do you ever just want to stay here?”

Eren whispers the words as he runs his fingers through the black hair that is tucked under his chin. Levi’s small body is curled against his, an arm swung over the tallers chest, his head tucked into his collarbone, though his gray eyes watched the night sky the same as Eren’s teal ones did.

“It’s decent.” He allows quietly.

“The stars have constellations you know. They have names.” Eren continues slightly sleepily, an arm loops around Levi’s smaller body, ruffling up the pressed and bleached white shirt that was tucked sharply into the Captains pants.

“Really?” Levi asks, interested in spite of himself.

Eren nodded. “Yeah. Cancer and Virgo and Andromeda and Sirius and Orion. Those…those are the ones I can remember. And there’s something called the Big Dipper.”

“Where is it?” Levi asks, sitting up on his elbow, steel eyes taking in the shimmering lights above their heads.

“What?”

“The Big Dipper. Andromeda, Sirius. Show me where they are.” Levi says, his tone edgy and holding a excitement that Eren had never heard in it before.

“Um…” Eren sits up next to Levi and ranks his eyes over the skies, trying to remember the pattern in the sky he had seen in the books he and Armin used to dream over as children. He points a finger and narrows his eyes, tilting his head to the side a little.

“I think it’s right there.” 

Levi gets up on his knees and he follows the pointed finger. He’s quiet for a long time, so long that Eren starts to become concerned, he reaches out and shakes the man’s shoulder a little.

“Stop shaking me, brat.” Levi scolds and slaps his hand off, Eren chuckles, which makes him receive a scary, dark glare before the captain goes back to his star watching.

“I see something that looks just like it over there.”

“That’s the Little Dipper.” Eren tells him, a smile slowly etching its way onto his face in amusement, Levi looks almost like a child, sitting up on knees, his gray eyes as wide as saucers, he has grass stains all over his white pants but he doesn’t seem to care.

Suddenly Levi turns and flops down on Eren so he’s face to face with his younger lover, his elbows on Eren’s chest and propping him up and the rest of his body hanging off of Eren’s. The childlike look is gone and now he looks fierce and determined, like he’s in the middle of a fight, no, more intense than even that, because in battle Levi hardly even bats an eyelash.

“Tell me about the outside world.” Levi commands sharply.

Eren gives him a confused look, Armin and him have discussed the outside world many times since they joined the Survey Corps, and he knows for a fact at least once or twice it’s been in front of Levi. He knows he’s seen them pour over the books; discuss the rain forests during lunch time. Levi had never seen to care then, Eren was pretty sure he blocked them out actually.

“Why?”

Levi’s eyes narrow. “Because I asked you too, brat. Now tell me.” He plants his head firmly over his partner’s heart and waits impatiently for Eren to begin.

“Well…there’s something called the ocean. It’s my favorite. Armin and I always wanted to go to the ocean.” 

“The ocean.” Levi repeats softly, testing the words on his tongue.

“Yeah, its covers up about seventy five percent of the whole outside world and it’s all salt water, can you imagine all the salt we could sell, Levi? They have something called beaches with sands as white as snow, and they have very strange creatures that live in them. Big fish that have teeth that can rip you apart worse than Titans and something made of jelly that hurts your skin when you touch it.”

“What does the ocean look like?” 

Eren considers that for a brief moment. “Very big. And it looks like its blue and sometimes gray but the books say that it doesn’t actually have a color, its supposedly completely clear.”

“How deep is it?” Levi asks curiously, peeking up at him threw his mussed bangs.

“I’m not sure. The people who lived before said that it was so deep they could only guess where the bottom was, they never really knew.”

“What else is there?” Levi asks, he’s trying to keep his voice at a monotone, but Eren can detect the excitement underneath. Its adorable really.

“There’s rain forests where they have things called monkeys and snakes that can squeeze the life right out of you and fish that like to eat human flesh.”

“The outside world sounds dangerous.” Levi notes pensively.

“I guess.” Eren agrees.

“I like it.”

Eren laughs, not at all surprised, “I knew you would.”

“What did you want to do in the outside when you were little, Eren?” Levi asks his face emotionless as he sat up on his elbow and stared down at his lover.

“Well.” Eren begins, a little bewildered at Levi’s questioning. “Armin and I wanted to explore the shores of the oceans, and then…we’d…just go everywhere that we could. We would just pack up one day and leave and Mikasa would tag along even though she wouldn’t approve of anything we did.” He smiles affectionately at the thought of his friends. “We’d come back with all the salt water we could and sell it and make a fortune and go even more places.”

Eren could have been imagining it, but he could have sworn that Levi was smiling.

“What do you want do in the outside now?” Levi asks.

Eren freezes, because this seemed kind of like one of those trap questions Jean had warned him about. He warned that significant others asked questions that they wanted a specific answer to, and they would be angry with you if you answered incorrectly. 

“Um…” he looks at the calm, stony face from the corner of his eye. “What…do…you want me to do?”

“Don’t be stupid, brat.” Levi scolds. “I’m asking about you, not me.”

Jean had told him to expect this type of reply. He tried to quickly think of an answer that would please Levi, but the captain decided he no longer wished to wait and slapped his forehead swiftly.  
“God!” Eren says in surprise. “I-I-I don’t know, go to the ocean with Armin and Mikasa, travel the mountains and forests and the caves. Same as before, I guess.”

Levi nods, apparently pleased with that answer, and Eren let himself relax back into the grass on his back.

“I’m not sure what I would do.” Levi says after a few moments of silence. “If we could live on the outside.”

Was this one of those trapping things too?

“You could come with us.” Eren offers, and he can imagine in. Armin, Mikasa, Levi and him traveling the world on horseback, walking down the oceans together, finding the caves that had all kinds of jewels in them, exploring forests where no one else from their time had ever gone.

“I may be too old by then to do what you want to do, Eren. I would probably just stay here and….umm…” Levi frowns, because what is he supposed to do here with no Titans to kill? “And get the people settled in safe places.” That sounded reasonable.

“You have to come with us.” Eren insists, because his world of freedom and adventure just isnt the same if Levi wasn’t there. “After-After we travel-we could settle….settle in the mountains.”

Levi snorts. “What would we do in the mountains, Eren?”

Eren has an answer prepared this time. “Build a house. Watch the stars every single night like we do now. Die a boring, death as old old men. Have tones of sex. Steal some kids off the street and raise them as our own.”

“We can’t steal children, Eren.”

“I was being sarcastic!” he defends himself quickly, a sheepish grin spreading on his face.

“I’m not sure you have enough brain cells to be sarcastic.” Levi rolls his eyes, but then his lip quirks up the slightest bit and his gray eyes warm. “Though there are plenty of orphans who need homes…”  
“See! Plenty of orphans to house.”

Levi swatted his forehead again. “Stupid brat, they would be more mature then you.”  
“Probably.” Eren admitted. “But would they be as cute?”

“A goat is cuter then you.”

“We could keep goats too!” 

Levi rolls his eyes again. “Shitty brat.” He said affectionately and then placed his head back over Eren’s heart and closed his eyes, letting out silent content sigh when those warm, strong arms wrapped around his small frame.

“One day we’re gonna live in the outside Levi, and it’s going to be amazing.”

Levi really hoped it was.


End file.
